The wind Reflect your voice
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Bueno este es un fic Hao x Horo, para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi papa kory asakura, espero que le guste, happybday ¡¡¡ yaoi, lemon


**Bueno , este es mi primer fanfic Hao x Horo horo, esta dedicado exclusivamente para mi papa Kory asakura, espero que le guste, tal vez me tarde un dia mas a lo normal por que su cumpleaños fue el 12 de Febrero, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, asi pues ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ATRASADAS¡¡¡, este es un one shot y contiene lemon, o al menos mi intento de este heh he, comenzemos...**

_____________________________________________________________

_**The wind Reflect Your voice...**_

_**" El viento refleja su voz"**_

- Nunca ganaras hao, por eso nunca seras aceptado ¡¡¡¡. - el joven Yho utilizo todo su poder para atacar a su hermano Gemelo y acabar con el de una vez por todas

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito Hao asakura- Es imposible que yo haya perdido contra.... un simple humano-

Una gran masa de luz se alzo, solo para ver como Yho le daba el golpe de gracia a Hao y este desaparecía en una explosion de Fuego, dejando una llamarada en su lugar, una lagrima de dolor rodo por la mejilla de un chico de cabellos azules, la cual nadie vio, y dejo a su paso solo un rostro que sentia dolor , para sus adentros.... todos celebraron al verse fuera del lugar donde se encontraban los grandes espiritus , el torneo de shamanes habia finalizado....

______________________________________________________________

Su debilitado cuerpo ya no daba para mas, se sentia cansado, cosa que no habia sentido desde hace cientos de años, quien iba a decir que su otra mitad le ganaria ... eso era inaudito... el que nunca sintio el calor humano y solamente tuvo a fifi su espiritu acompañante como amigo, perdio contra ese sentimiento, contra la amistad, el orgullo y desgraciadamente... habia perdido contra el amor....

Se tambaleo un poco, habia llegado a un prado escondido , se lleno de paz y tranquilidad pues solamente estaba la naturaleza y el en ese lugar, ni un alma mas, ese lugar era donde habia muerto hacia ya 500 años, y de nuevo el destino lo habia traido a este lugar .... eso le dio una señal, su tiempo de vida se terminaba , no pensó que fuera tan pronto....

a Hao le faltaron fuerzas, y se dejo caer en la tibia hierva, necesitaba meditar, pensar en lo que le deparaba el destino, lo que mas le sorprendia era que todo el rencor y el odio que habia sentido hacia unos momentos habia desaparecido, en su lugar solo sentia una infinita paz, cerro los ojos y por su mente pasaron las imagines de toda su vida, pero entonces , recordo la imagen de un chico blanco de cabellos azules claro, aquel que tenia siempre guardado en sus pensamientos , el chico que por primera vez le habia robado el corazon,.

- Horo Horo, si tan solo hubieras sabido...- sintio un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, se sintio tonto, el , el gran Hao Asakura, ¿Enamorado?, quiza, al menos le gustaba creerlo, enamorado de un simple humano con capacidades bastante mas bajas que las suyas, pero no... eso no era verdad, el bien sabia que aquel chico de la nieve podia ser tan fuerte como el, por eso lo amaba, por eso pensaba secretamente en el .... por que en el evocaba la imagen de algo que nunca tuvo.... un amigo y un amor....

Hao sintio que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, aun le quedaba tiempo, poco , pero aun podia morir dulcemente recordando las imagenes de su amor, observando su rostro, su fortaleza .... como le hubiese gustado abrazarlo, sentir su calor, sentir su aliento , su corazon, tenerlo a su lado, hacerlo suyo.... pero eso era imposible, el era uno de los mejores amigos de su querido hermano, en el fondo le agradaba saber que su hermano estaba feliz y que tenia amigos y novia.... no era tan malo despues de todo....

Se recosto en el pasto pensando, debia aceptar las cosas tal y como eran, Horo horo jamas lo amaria, el , un chico lleno de vigor , jamas aceptaria estar con alguien como el... la verdad le dolia, no queria aceptarlo... pero tarde o temprano deberia hacerlo, en ese momento silenciosas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ahora ¿ llorababa? ¿por que?, quiza por que se sintio solo de nuevo al saber que no era correspondido, pero , el iba a morir eso era seguro, no queria hacerlo solo, queria tener a su angel a su lado, volteo la mirada a las estrellas, la primera estrella de la noche , en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el estuviera a su lado.....

- Hao¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- la voz de horo horo se escucho detras de el

- quien¡¡, quien es??- hao dijo.- ja , ahora veo visiones-

- Hao¡¡¡¡¡- volvio a decir la voz-

En ese instante hao se volteo y se encontro con un horo horo bastante preocupado, habia estado corriendo por toda la aldea apache buscando algun rastro de hao, pero ¿por que lo habia hecho?, no lo sabia, el que habia jurado aniquilar a hao con sus propias manos, ahora ¿lo buscaba?¿para que?

- Eres tu¡¡- dijo hao sintiendose feliz por dentro pero tratando de ocultar su emocion por miedo a ser lastimado, ademas de que a estas alturas no se podia permitir que lo vieran debil, y mucho menos el...

- Hao... yo- horo horo no podia hablar , se sentia extraño al ver a hao en esa posicion, acostado con su pecho semi desnudo a consecuencia de que su capa se rompio en la batalla...

- que, acaso vienes a matarme?- hao esbozo una sonrisa torcida- anda hazlo de una vez, si eso querias aqui me tienes- dijo hao haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas levantandose y abriendo sus brazos- hazlo rapido y de una vez acabame¡¡¡- grito cerrando los ojos, se sentiria feliz si el que acababa con su sufrimiento era el, horo horo.

Horo horo se puso nervisoso, al ver a hao asi, el no habia venido a matarlo, venia a buscarlo esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, puesto que ya no podia guardar mas sus sentimientos, necesitaba decircelo, decirle aquellas palabras que su corazon gritaba desde hacia mucho pero que su razon se habia negado a escuchar... se acerco a hao mientras este estaba en su misma posicion, sentia latir su corazon fuertemente, sus mejillas ardian, recorrio a hao con la mirada, y su vista se poso en sus labios, semi abiertos, se acerco mas.....

Hao se estaba cansando, no queria abrir los ojos por miedo a que esa fuera solo una vision, de pronto sintio un aliento cerca de el y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, abrio los ojos solo para encontrarse con que horo lo estaba besando, se sorprendio mucho, pero un gran escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al ver que los brazos de Horo estaban al rededor de su cuerro, Hao institivamente rodeo su cintura , abrazandolo, y lo pego a su cuerpo correspondiendo al beso, permitiendo que un remolino de sabores se formara en ellos.

Tanto como Hao y Horo disfrutaban el momento , se besaban con pasion pero a la vez con muchisima ternura, como si no fuera a haber un mañana, si bien eso era la realidad de uno de los dos, pero no querian reconocerlo.....

Al separarse mas por necesidad que por gusto Horo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, era de noche , y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, ¿como pudo enamorarse de alguien como hao?, aquel que habia maldecido tantas veces,,, se sentia tonto, estupido, habia mostrado una debilidad inmensa delante de la persona que menos deseaba, quizo correr y estaba a punto de irse cuando un brazo lo sostuvo....

- No te vayas...- la voz sonaba dulce y fina- quedate conmigo por favor....-

- Hao...- horo intento hablar pero de nuevo los labios de hao sellaron los suyos , hao pidio la entrada a la boca del chico blanco , el cual no fue negado y abriendo ligeramente los labios permitio que hao explorara su boca completamente....

Hao se sentia sumamente extasiado, si bien no le quedaban muchas fuerzas , preferia gastarlas todas haciendo suyo a ese chico de la nieve que tanto habia amado, y aun amaba, separo su boca de los labios del peliazul solamente para empezar a besar su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, Horor no pudo evitar gemir al sentir esos suaves labios sobre su cuello haciendo que hao se exitara mas, lo tomo por la cintura y lo recosto en la hierva, horo horo se sentia en las nubes, nunca hubiera pensado que hao reaccionaria de esa forma al haberlo besado, pensaba que quiza lo mataria u odiaria, pero nunca esto, horo regreso a la realidad al sentir como hao le quitaba la camisa y seguia con sus pantalones cortos, horo se aferro a la espalda de hao empezando a gemir al sentir como hao seguia con su tarea, este por su parte se estaba guiando solamente por sus instintos, besaba al chico blanco con pasion mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos por su pecho y cuello, al oir los gemidos de horo, hao sabia que iba por buen camino, con una de sus manos y un rapido movimiento despojo a horo de todo lo que lo cubria, se quedo extasiado viendo unos instantes aquel precioso cuerpo que jamas penso poseer, horo se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo mientras hao empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna....

- Hao....- horo queria hablar, al sentir como la mano derecha de hao empezaba a acariciar su miembro sin que evitara soltar pequeños gemidos....

- shhh, hao besaba su cuello y con dos dedos callo el intento de comunicacion de horo y luego murmuro a su oido dos palabras que jamas peso poder decir- 

- Te amo...-dejo de besarlo- pero ... no quiero hacerte sufrir-

- por favor hao... yo .. tambien .. te amo...- dijo horo casi sin aliento

- estas seguro de eso ?- lo que menos deseaba hao en ese momento era que horo horo sufriera por su causa-

- si ... por favor-

- Eso es algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte-

- nunca lo haré... lo juro-

Horo se le quedo viendo a los ojos mientras sus habiles manos quitaban el pantalon que tanto estorbaba para el momento, asi ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones , hao tomo las piernas de horo y entro en el, horo sintio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo por el dolor , seguido de un inmenso placer al sentir como el miembro de hao entraba en el, y un pequeño grito reprimido escapo de sus labios....

- Horo... yo... lo siento-

- No te disculpes.... esta bien... continua...-

Horo sintio dolor, pero no fue nada comparado con el placer que sintio cuando hao empezo a acariciarle el miembro con una mano , mientras que lo embestía, los gemidos de ambos chicos eran rapidos o lentos dependiendo del movimiento, ambos sintieron que llegaban al climax, hao se libero primero dentro del cuerpo de horo, mientras que este llego a la cima y se libero sobre el tórax de su amante, su amor prohibido, su secreto....( no soy buena para los lemons T_T gomene papa kory fue mi mejor intento)

Hao se dejo caer sobre el mientras salia de el y sus respiraciones fueron normalizandose poco a poco, hao se sintio querido, amado, por la persona de la cual se habia enamorado, horo horo acaricio el rostro de hao, mientras este sentia una inmensa paz, ya no habia dolor , ni miedo, eso le preocupo...

- se recostaron sobre la tibia hierva, hao tomo su capa y arropo a ambos con ella mientras se abrazaban... hao sabia que su hora llagaba, las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban-

- horo, - dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte- quiero que sepas que siempre te amare -

- que ? por que dices eso- horo horo tuvo un mal presentimiento-

- por que tu bien sabes que mi hora y mi tiempo en Este mundo ha llegado a su fin- dijo con un tono mas bajo cada vez

- no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito horo horo, entendiendo lo que hao intentaba decirle - no puedes irte ahora que has comprendido tu error, puedes enmendarte, pero si vives, si mueres como vas a vivir , como vas a amar... acaso vas a volver a dejarme solo de nuevo¡¡¡-

- no es eso mi niño- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que se formaron en el rostro de su chico del hielo, - solo que no puedo vivir mas alla de lo que mi destino me tiene dispuesto, cada cosa en este universo vive o muere segun su ciclo vital, segun lo que el destino manda, algunos viven mas, otros viven menos, y lamentablemente mi ciclo ha terminado- dijo acariciando la mejilla de horo-

- pero.. no puedes dejarme de nuevo, no ahora que por fin he comprendido que te adoro, que he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, no puedes irte - decia sollozando y aferrandose al cuello de hao en un abrazo-

- De verdad me amas tanto? - pregunto hao en un tono de preocupacion- 

- claro que si ¡¡¡¡ no quiero que mueras no quiero que me dejes...-

- ...- hao solo atino a abrazarlo mas fuerte como si no quisiera separarse de el, pero desgraciadamente, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se agotaron rapidamente, mientras que horo sentia menguado el abrazo-

- hao???- horo vio como hao se desplomaba en sus brazos- HAO¡¡¡¡¡ - cristalinas lagrimas empezaron a fluir nuevamente sobre el rostro del moreno-

- no llores, - dijo con un hilo de voz- siempre estare contigo, y ten la seguridad de que cuando el viento acaricie tu rostro, sere yo el que lo haga, y escucha bien al viento, pues en el estara mi voz, cuidandote siempre, y ten la seguridad de que por medio del viento, estaremos juntos.... yo regresare a tu lado.... te lo prometo....esperame...- hao le dio un tierno beso a horo mientras que la paz de su alma se extendia a todos sus sentidos sumergiendolo en un grato sueño donde siempre estaria con horo-

De pronto el cuerpo de hao emitio un pequeño resplandor, y este empezo a desaparecer de los brazos del chico, mientras lloraba amargamente.

- Te lo juro... te esperare toda mi vida- 

Cuando el cuepo de Hao asakura habia desaparecido en los brazos de horo horo quedo un pequeño collar de color rojo con una piedra que en centro tenia una llama , horo horo la observo y la piedra brillo...

- Es una promesa, cumplire mi parte mientras.... cumple la tuya-

El viento empezo a soplar, pero era un viento calido que envolvio al chico mientras el viento susurraba unas palabras a su oido....

- Lo prometo....-

Horo horo tomo la ropa de hao asakura, se vistio , se colgo la pqueña roca al cuello y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, guardaria todo , su ropa y sus recuerdos, esperando que en un dia no muy lejano , su angel precioso volviera a su vida ....

- siempre estare contigo, el viento reflejara mi voz.....- fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon en ese lugar .......

_________________________________________________________________________

**wow, termine, emmm 09: 16 pm O_O pero si lo estoy escribiendo desde las 5 de la tarde T_T sie me tarde ....ademas creo que me quedo demasiado meloso, espero que a mi papa Kory le haya gustado, por que este estaba dedicado enteramente a el por su cumple ¡¡¡happy b-day¡¡¡ , que te la hayas pasado super, y que te dieran muchos regalos, pero lo mas importante , que tengas otro año lleno de dicha y felicidad para ti n_n , muchas gracias por tu amistad Papa, y por darme de comer y aguantar a tu hija mas pequeña, ademas de que te agradezco que me hayas devuelto el alma de kai, ya vere como te lo pago , jejeje matta nee minna san¡¡¡**


End file.
